Brainiac100
|image = File:Brainy.jpg |imagewidth = 200px |caption = |aka = Brainiac100 or Brainy or Brain, although I have been called Zombie Food |joindate = July 2, 2012 |firstmafia = Trainer's Manual Mafia XI |alias = - |wikiname = |merits = Player, Host |awards = see Awards section |hosted = *Trainer's Manual Mafia XII |cohosted = *Winter Olympics Mafia (with ShadowAngel) }} Player bio Name(s): First Mafia Game: Trainer's Manual Mafia XI (Era 7) On MafiaManiac: Yes Favorite Games: Other notes: * Prefers playing as a baddie because of the wealth of knowledge that can be gained with teammates * Favourite part of Mafia: Understanding a hint * Known flaws: Bizarre, extremely easy to confuse with WiFoM * Member of Died N1 Club Awards *Brando Awards (1 nomination / 1 won) *#Nominated for Best Newbie 2012, won Hosted Mafias On BrainDen (BD) *Trainer's Manual Mafia XII with Auramyna On MafiaManiac (MM) *Winter Olympics Mafia (with ShadowAngel) Mafia Record Overall 24-27 *Smiley Mafia II - game stopped *Supernatural Investigation Department Mafia - Replaced Goodie 12-12 *Era 7.2 BD *#Trainer's Manual Mafia XI - Lost - Survived *#Board Game Mafia - Won - Lynched D3 *Era 8.1 MM *#Drag me to Hell Mafia - Won - Survived *#Halloween Mafia IV - Lost - Survived *#Kamikaze Thief Secret Wizard Lolcat Mafia (KaTSWiLM) - Lost - RID Killed N4 *#Social Network Mafia - Lost - Killed N5 *#Ye Olde Mafia III - Lost - Killed N1 *#Multicultural Murder at Midnight Mafia - Won - Killed N3 *#Ye Olde Mafia 3.5 - Lost - Lynched D3 *#Customer is Always Wrong Mafia II - Won - Lynched D2 *#Literary Mafia - Lost - survived *#Fast Food Wars 2 - The Leftovers - Won - Survived *#Dual Personality Mafia - Lost - Killed N6 *#Lolcats the 2th - Won - Lynchd D3 *#Fringe Mafia : War of the Worlds - Won - Survived *#Monk Mafia - Won - survived *#Pokemon Mafia - Won - Survived *#Mafia of Swordsmen - Lost - Killed N5 *#Dying of the Light Mafia 2 - Lost - Survived *#Sesame Street Mafia - Won - Killed N6 *Era 9.1 MM *#Attack on Titan Mafia! - Won - Survived *#Meme Mafia - Won - Killed N4 *#Mafia All Stars 3.1 - Lost - Survived *#Traitor = Lost - Killed N2 Baddie 6-7 *Era 7.1 MM *#Furball Mafia - Won - Survived *Era 8.1 MM *#Mean Girls Mafia - Lost - Lynched D7 *#Case Closed Mafia - Lost - Lynched D2 *#Spy Mafia Redirectors Cut - Lost - Lynched D3 *#Princess Ida Mafia - Lost - Lynched D1 *#Slender: The Mafia - Won - Survived *#Blackout Mafia - Lost - Lynched D3 *#Mafia vs Mafia - Lost - Killed N3 *#Mafia:The Musical! - Won - Survived *#Farmers Mafia! - Lost - Lynched D2 *#Blind Bloodbath Mafia - Won - Survived *Era 9.1 MM *#Mafia World - Won - Survived *#Mafia:The Musical: Part Two: The Producers' Revenge! - Won - Survived Indy 2-5 *Era 8.1 MM *#Furball 2 Mafia - The fur flies again - Won & left game N4 *#Fast Food Wars - Lost - Killed N3 *#Propaganda Mafia - Won - Left the game in N6 *#Retro Mafia - Lost - Killed N1 *#Dying of the Light Mafia - Lost - Survived *#Harry Potter Mafia 4 - Lost - Killed N3 *Era 9.1 MM *#Fast Food Wars 3 - Lost - Lynched D3 Other Faction 4-3 *Era 7.1 MM *#Exam Mania Mafia 2 - Lost - Lynched D4 *Era 8.1 MM *#Mafia All Stars II - Lost - Lynched D4 *#Choose Your Own Wincon 2 - Lost - Survived *#Glitch Mafia III - Won - Survived *#Super Crazy Mixed Up Anime 2 - Won - Survived *#Zodiac Mafia - Won - Survived *#Kingdom Hearts Mafia 2 - Won - Survived __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Players Category:Era 7